


Busted

by Lily1986



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skyeward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily1986/pseuds/Lily1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on spoilers and theories for episode 1.13 T.R.A.C.K.S. They're on Centipede's trail when one of their own gets hurt in the field. Skye getting shot was not part of the plan. His reaction was unexpected. But the snowball effect that her getting shot causes takes even him by surprise. This is the story of how Skye and Ward finally own up to their feelings for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I've been watching this show since it started but I didn't have much love for it. I always liked this pairing from the Pilot but something happened over night... because suddenly I've written three fanfics in two days. It's safe to say, I'm obsessed. I hope you all enjoy this... I'll probably be writing and posting more of them. They're just so easy and fun to write for. Please send feedback. If it's good, let me know... so I can keep writing... if it sucks... let me know anyway... I won't stop writing but maybe I'll get better at it. =)

The first time he'd kissed her was after she got shot on a really dangerous mission. She and Fitz had been left to do all the behind the scenes work while the rest of the team were out in the field. They were supposed to stay out of the way and out of trouble. Somehow, trouble found them though because an unidentified gunman barged in and fired. The only thing Fitz told anyone was that she'd jumped in front of the bullet to save him.

When Ward heard the gun shot in his ear though, he reacted badly. Fitz tried to make a joke of it later after everything but he didn't take that very well either. It seems he didn't like the term "hulkin' out" too much.

She'd been shot and brought onboard the bus quickly. Simmons had been able to stabilize her but it was too dangerous to move her upstairs so she stayed inside the lab on the most uncomfortable table anyone could ever imagine. He'd stayed with her through most of her recovery. Especially while she was heavily sedated and not exactly awake. His excuse was that as her S.O, he didn't want to let her out of his sight. Fitz and Simmons nodded in understanding and let him linger even though he was mostly just in the way.

On the second day when Skye still hadn't woken up, May walked in. She broke things off with him. She didn't even give him any reason and he just accepted the decision. It was better this way. He'd been distracted with her and Skye was hurt in the field. He was supposed to assess the perimeter and make sure that she and Fitz would be alright. They weren't and it was his fault. Later, he realized that he wasn't as upset about May breaking things off as he probably should have been.

He had been working out when Skye woke up the following day. Simmons made an announcement over the loud speaker but all he had to do was turn around to see her sitting up and smiling. He walked into the lab, catching pieces of her conversation with the two scientists.

"I can't believe I got shot…" she was smiling widely. "How cool is that?"

"Not that cool…" Simmons shook her head. "So don't ever do it again."

"I second that." Fitz chimed in. "But thank you… for what you did."

"Anytime…" she smiled at the young scientist before turning to lock eyes with him. "Are you here to give me my medal for bravery….? It's not every day that I get shot…. Usually you're there making me take cover."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked with confusion. He glanced at her shoulder. "This? Hate to break it to you, Agent Ward… but this… it wasn't your fault."

"Guys, can I have a minute with Skye?" he asked. "Alone?"

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other before shrugging and leaving the lab. He waited for them to be out of sight before walking toward her.

"Now, I know what you're going to say…." Skye was saying. "That I should have taken cover… that I shouldn't have jumped in front of the guy's gun while it was going off… that you taught me better than that… blah blah blah-"

He closed the distance between them and crushed her lips with his. It only took her a moment to realize what was going on before she responded and was kissing him back. He held her face in his hands and deepened the kiss hungrily. He'd wanted to do this for a long time. Much longer than he cared to admit. When he saw her unconscious and bleeding, he truly believed he'd never get the chance. When it became difficult to breathe, he broke their kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I thought I'd lost you…" his voice was thick. Emotional.

"You didn't…" she answered touching his face. "I'm right here."

He smiled and leaned in again to capture her lips with his. They smiled into the kiss before pulling back again.

"I can get used to this…" she mumbled with a smile.

"Just don't get shot again…" he clenched his jaw. "Ever…"

"Sir, yes, sir."

~~~

That had been a few days ago. They hadn't gotten past kissing. And maybe some groping. But for the most part, they were taking things slow. They also hadn't told anyone. The cameras had been turned off in the lab on the day Skye awoke. For all anyone knew, Ward had chastised Skye for not following protocol or remembering her training in the field.

Somehow it made what they were doing a lot more fun. It felt dangerous. And Skye had no idea how affectionate Ward could be. Who knew.

So when he walked into the kitchen while she was making coffee early one morning and slipped his arms around her, she leaned back giving him access to her exposed neck. "I can definitely get used to this."

He laughed against her skin. "We still have to be careful… try not to get caught. At least until we figure out whatever this is and tell Coulson."

She turned around in his arms and wrapped her uninjured arm around his neck. "What exactly is this?"

He placed his hands on her waist and sighed. "I'm not sure yet… all I know is when you were shot and you wouldn't wake up… I couldn't… It was lot harder than I expected it to be."

She smiled softly, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. "I felt that once. When we were in The Hub and I thought I would never see you again. It's why I hacked Level 8 files and got May to go get you."

"Wait… You what?"

"You didn't know?" she asked.

"Of course not." Ward shook his head. "You did that for me?"

"And for Fitz…" she shrugged. "I couldn't leave you guys out there with no extraction plan. Besides… I needed my S.O. It would have been a bitch to find a new one on such short notice."

"Oh yeah?" he grinned leaning into her.

"Yeah…" she nodded closing the gap letting him kiss her.

Footsteps caused the two of them to break apart just in time before Fitz and Simmons walked in yawning.

"You're up early, Skye…" Simmons greeted with a smile before frowning. "Are you in any pain?"

Skye rubbed her left shoulder and shook her head. "Just making coffee with one arm."

"Let me help." Ward volunteered. Their fingers brushed when he took the glass beaker full of water from her hand. "You shouldn't be doing heavy lifting anyway."

"I don't think this counts as heavy lifting, Agent Ward." She winked but let him prepare the coffee anyway before sitting on a stool to watch him.

May and Coulson walked in next. Coulson smiled at the scene in front of him. "Glad to see the entire gang back together…" he eyed Skye. "In one piece."

She smiled brightly. "Thanks, AC."

He glared at her before walking toward the loaf of bread. "We should make a real breakfast."

Ward turned toward him. "Sir?"

"We almost lost one of our own this week…" Coulson explained taking eggs out of the fridge. "We need to start appreciating the little things… like moments when we're all together. And alive."

"Brilliant!" Simmons grinned. "I'll make oatcakes!"

"What the hell is an oatcake?" Skye asked.

"It's better than a pancake." Fitz answered. "And hers are the best I've ever had."

"Awe… Fitz." Simmons smiled.

She noticed May eyeing her. The older woman stepped up to her and gave her a brief nod. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks." Skye said brightly before looking over her shoulder at the other four arguing about what they wanted to eat. "Me too."

~~~

The next time they were almost caught had been during training. Skye was finally healing and both Simmons and Fitz agreed that she could continue her training, so long as Ward went easy on her. She was throwing punches when Ward appeared behind her. "Your hitting like you used to on your first day. Did you forget all I taught you already?"

She shrugged. "Maybe you'll have to refresh my memory."

He smirked before standing closely behind her. He let his hand slide against her abdomen before straightening her posture. "You need relax first."

She sighed.

"Now…" he whispered against her ear. "Exactly like I showed you… tighten this muscle." He rubbed her belly. "And keep your hands up."

Skye nodded as he stepped back and threw a punch. Then another. And another. Ward nodded in approval before standing on the other side of the bag to hold it for her. "Good… you're doing good, rookie."

Skye threw another punch and groaned. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

He shook his head. "Probably not."

Skye stopped and looked up at him. "Not even when I become Level 8?"

He laughed out loud. "Nope."

She walked around the bag and stood in front of him. "Is that so?"

He placed his hands on waist and pulled her toward him. "Not even then."

Their lips were centimeters apart when they heard footsteps. The two jumped apart just in time as Fitz and Simmons entered their lab not even noticing Ward and Skye.

"Phew…" Skye whispered. "That was close."

He agreed. "We'll have to be more careful."

She shrugged. "It's not my fault you can't keep your hands off me, Agent Ward."

He rolled his eyes before taking position on his side of the bag. "Ten more minutes… then you rest."

Skye mock saluted him. "Sir, yes, sir."

~~~

Another time they were almost caught had been May walking in. Skye and Ward were playing a board game when she walked past. He hadn't even realized that their hands had been touching when May walked in. He'd pulled back just in time to hear Skye say, "You sunk my battleship… damn it."

He glanced at May and their eyes locked. In that moment, he knew that she knew something was going on between him and Skye. He'd have to talk to Skye about it later.

~~~

"So what if May knows?" Skye shrugged. "She specializes in secrets, doesn't she?"

"She's definitely good at keeping them." Ward nodded.

"So what's the big deal?"

"There's something I have to tell you." He answered. "Something you're not going to like. I just hope you'll give me time to explain before flying off the handle."

Skye crossed her arms in front of her and winced. Her shoulder still hurt sometimes. "Well, tell me…"

"May and I…" he started. "We slept together."

"You and May?"

"Yeah."

"Once?"

He shook his head.

"Twice?" she asked.

He shook his head again.

"How many times?" she finally asked. "Wait… I don't want to know."

"It was an ongoing thing…" he confirmed for her. "But it's over now. It's been… over."

"When did it end?"

He sighed. "When you got shot."

"What?" Skye glared. "Who ended it?"

He sucked in a breath. She probably wasn't going to like this answer. "She did."

Skye scoffed before turning to walk away. He caught up to her and blocked her exit.

"So what?" she clenched her jaw. "Am I just your rebound?"

"What?!" he screeched. "No! Of course not!"

She shook her head. "That's what it sounds like."

"May and me… it was just sex… that's all." He tried to explain. "What you and I have…"

"What, Ward?" she glared at him. "What do we have?"

"I don't know yet…" he mumbled. "But it's different."

"That's not exactly the right answer." She muttered before walking around him to leave.

~~~

The next day, he'd tried talking to her after Coulson debriefed them for a new mission. She'd ignored him. She was angry. He could tell. It didn't help that Coulson told her she'd be sitting this mission out and that he and May would be going in alone. He watched her turn her anger on him as if it was his fault before stalking away.

"Sir… I'll talk to her."

"No." Coulson shook his head. "You need to prepare and get ready to go."

He nodded in understanding. His superior officer had just given him an order and he intended to carry it out. He'd be able to talk to Skye later.

~~~

Except when he tried to, she'd barricaded herself inside of her bunk to get away from him. Coulson found him that night sitting outside her bunk with his head in his hands. He was prepared to sleep on the floor if he had to just to catch her at any random moment. He didn't even care how that might look.

"How long have you two been together?"

Ward looked up and frowned. "Sir?"

"My office." Coulson answered before leading him up the stairs. He led Ward into his office and closed it before turning back to the much taller man. "You and Skye."

"Uh…" Ward flinched when Coulson gave him a hard look. "Since she woke up after getting shot, sir."

"I see…"

"Well, we weren't exactly together… I mean, I guess we are… were… I'm not even sure now."

"How long since you broke things off with May?" Coulson asked.

"You know about that?"

"Very little happens on this plane that I don't know about, Agent Ward." Coulson answered. "Besides, she told me."

Ward nodded. "Same time. May broke things off while Skye was still unconscious."

"And Skye knows now…"

Ward nodded again. "She knows everything… thinks that she's my rebound."

"Is she?"

"No!"

Suddenly he felt offended.

"Good." Coulson answered with a smile before walking around him to sit at his desk.

"Sir?"

"You're dismissed." Coulson stated.

Ward nodded in understanding before turning back to the door.

"But if you hurt her…" Coulson said before Ward could open the door. "I'll hurt you worse."

"Noted, sir."

~~~

She peeked out of the bunk and saw that she was alone in the hallway. She'd been starving but she knew Ward had been sitting outside her bunk since he got back from his mission with May. She was trying to avoid him. She didn't care how immature that was. She didn't want to see him because she didn't know what she would say once she did.

She walked in on May rummaging in the freezer. The older woman placed an ice pack on the side of her face before slamming the door shut. Skye jumped and watched May turn around to catch her standing in the doorway.

"Sorry… I didn't realize anyone was in here so late." She took a step back. "I should go."

"No…" May stopped her. "I've been meaning to talk to you…"

Skye stopped and took a deep breath. "Is this about Ward? Because I had no idea about the two of you until yesterday… otherwise I never would have… you know… done… stuff… Look… I know the Girl Code."

May chuckled. "It never got to be that serious."

Skye folded her arms in front of her. "I'm your rebound girl… what do you mean?"

May shook her head. "You don't get it, do you?"

Skye wrapped her arms tighter around her and frowned. "Get what?"

"You're not his rebound…" May clenched her teeth. "I was."

"I sense that your definition of rebound differs from mine…" Skye said.

"Ward's liked you from the moment he met you."

"I'm sorry… you must have your robots confused. The Ward on this plane hated me."

"Defense mechanism." May shrugged. "You should read his file sometime."

"I don't have the clearance."

"Then take my word for it." May eyed the younger girl and smiled softly. "How do you think he became your S.O?"

"Coulson tasked him with the job." Skye shrugged.

"Not even close…" May said. "He volunteered."

"Volunteered?"

"After that second mission… in Peru…" May continued. "He commented that you could become a solid asset. I knew then that he may have had a crush… I just never imagined how serious it was or how strong it would get. So I made my own comment that you would need a Supervising Officer… and he volunteered."

"But he hated training me… he complained all the time."

"Ward complains a lot… even when he tries to pretend that he doesn't." May said. "But training you… that was the best part of his day. That and taking out a few bad guys on the ground." May shrugged. "He likes being the muscle."

Skye smirked. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I saw him today…" May answered truthfully. "And I saw how he's been since you woke up…"

"How was he today?"

"Unfocused."

"And how has he been since I woke up?"

"Happy."

~~~

Ward was walking back toward her bunk when he spotted May coming out of the kitchen. He tried to talk to her about their mission. He knew his head had been all over the place and he needed to apologize for not being focus and not having her back like he should have. "May…"

"It's water under the bridge." May answered knowingly before looking over her shoulder and nodding toward the kitchen. "You're welcome."

He watched her walk away and found himself walking toward the kitchen. He found her with her back to him. In recent weeks, he would have walked up to her and wrapped his tired arms around her. She'd help him relax. They'd lay in either her bunk or his just holding each other. He found that he missed that. He cleared his throat to get her attention so that he could tell her just that but she surprised him first.

When she turned around and smiled followed by her jumping into his arms and kissing him. He returned her kiss desperately. It had only been a day but it felt like years. He broke the kiss first and looked up at her before putting her back on solid ground. "But…"

"I'm sorry I overreacted." She said quickly cutting him off.

He smiled as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything."

She leaned in and kissed him again. This kiss was softer and full of promise.

"Don't ever go out there without your head in the game again…" she smacked him on the chest. "That's not allowed."

He laughed before placing his hands on her waist and pulling her in. "Noted."

"And no more secrets…" she continued.

"From now on…" he said. "I'll tell you everything."

"Me too." She smiled leaning on her toes to kiss him.

"Oh my!"

Skye and Ward pulled apart to see Simmons rapidly turn her back on them.

"I didn't… I had no idea anyone was in here…." She fumbled through an apology. "I'm so sorry… I'll go now… give you two your privacy."

Skye grinned at Ward before taking his hand in hers. "No need… we're going to bed anyway. It's been a long day."

He caught her wink before she led him out of the kitchen. He rolled his eyes when he noticed her smug smile. "What is it?"

"Wait for it…" she said with a knowing smile mouthing a short countdown.

"Fitz! Fitz! You won't believe what I just walked in on! Skye and Ward!"

"Skye and Ward?" they heard Fitz ask. "Doing what?"

Skye bit her lip and Ward scrunched his face.

"OH!" they heard Fitz yell. "In the bloody kitchen?! We eat in there!"

"Well…" Ward turned back to her. "The cat's out of the bag."

"No more secrets…" she said with a shrug.

"No more secrets…" he repeated before closing the gap to kiss her again.


End file.
